When Naru chan comes home
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: Naruto’s lovers anxiously await him at their house until he comes back. Uke Naruto! Oneshot! SasuGaaNaru! Threesome!


A/N: Ello peeps! Another one-shot from me!!! Hope yuz like!!! It's a threesome:3

Enjoy the yaoi filled story!!!

Summary: Naruto's lovers anxiously await him at their house until he comes back. Uke Naruto!!!

Pairings: Sasu/Naru/Gaa

Rated: M

Word Count: 1374

When Naru-chan comes home

Gaara lay upside down on the couch throwing a ball up in the air and then catching it, bored. Sasuke walked into the room and just stared at Gaara.

"Sasuke, when's Naru-chan coming back?" Gaara whined. Sasuke sighed.

"I dunno…Naruto said he has to stay after school today. Garra groaned. Without Naruto it was extremely boring. Naruto was still in high school but Sasuke and Gaara just got out of school two years ago.

They didn't want to go to college. They'd be away from their Naru-chan and then Naruto might get another lover. They were never gonna let Naruto go. Naruto was their perfect little uke. He made the most sexiest and hottest sounds when they were fucking. Sasuke and Gaara would've fucked but you see they're both too stubborn to be the uke. So they have to wait until Naruto came back.

Gaara and Sasuke's ears perked up when they heard the front door open.

"I'm home" Came Naruto yell as he was looking through the mail. Sasuke and Gaara jumped up and ran toward the door.

"Naru-chan!!" Sasuke and Gaara yelled as they saw Naruto at the door taking his shoes off. Naruto looked up at them and smiled. Naruto dropped his stuff at the door and hugged Sasuke and Gaara.

"How have you guys been?" Naruto said as he reached up for the hugs. Naruto was a lot shorter than Sasuke and Gaara.

"Bored Naru-chan!!" Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time. Naruto sighed.

"I'm tired guys…" Naruto said tiredly. Sasuke and Gaara exchanged looks. Naruto leaned his head on Gaara's lower chest. Gaara picked Naruto up and Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and his legs around Gaara's waist.

Together they formed a group hug with Naruto squished in the middle.

"You wanna go to sleep Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked huskily but Naruto didn't catch the tone. Naruto whined.

"That's the problem…I'm soo freaking tired but I can't go to sleep." Naruto complained and rubbed his head in Gaara's neck. Sasuke and Gaara exchanged looks again and raised their brows slyly.

"We know how to make you go to sleep Naru-chan!" Sasuke and Gaara said huskily. Naruto raised his head.

"Really?! Tell me what it is!" Naruto said getting excited. Gaara and Sasuke started walking towards their bedroom.

"Well first you have to lay down in the bed to get comfortable." Gaara said slyly. Sasuke took Naruto from Gaara's arms and put him on the bed. Naruto got comfortable.

"Now what?" Naruto said tiredly. Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and got on the bed.

"Now you have to get nice and warm…" Sasuke and Gaara said, as their voice was getting softer and softer. Gaara kissed Naruto softly on the lips and Naruto kissed back.

"What does kissing have to do with it?" Naruto asked confusedly while arching a brow.

"Everything" Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time and then attacked Naruto. Gaara started kissing Naruto harshly and Sasuke hooked his thumbs in Naruto's pants.

Naruto started moaning and begging for more. Gaara pulled Naruto's shirt up slowly and Naruto lifted his arms so the shirt would come off better. Sasuke started caressing Naruto's stomach. Naruto moaned into Gaara's mouth. Sasuke threw his shirt and pants off and then pulled Gaara's pants off. Gaara pulled his shirt of as quick as possible. Gaara held Naruto's hands above his head and placed his mouth over Naruto's nipples.

Naruto moaned for all he was worth. Sasuke hooked his thumbs into Naruto's boxers and pulled them down. Naruto shivered as soon as his boxers got pulled off but then immediately moaned because Sasuke engulfed Naruto's member. Naruto kept on moaning and Sasuke deep throated him.

"Suke!! I'm gonna…gonna...cum!!!" Naruto screamed as he cummed. Gaara turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey I want some too!" Gaara said as he pulled Sasuke's face towards him and stole some of Naruto's cum.

"Hey! Get some yourself!" Naruto's moaned from the sight and shuffled down the bed. Naruto put his legs up and wrapped them around Gaara's neck.

"Gaa-chan! Please fuck me!!" Naruto whined and moaned. Gaara felt Naruto's entrance against the tip of his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Gaara groaned and Sasuke growled. How come Gaara got to go first? Sasuke got behind Naruto and held him in his lap. Gaara got some lubricant, pulled off his boxers, and lubed up his cock. Sasuke grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers.

Sasuke shoved his index finger without any warning at all and Naruto mewled. Gaara silenced Naruto's cries with his mouth. Sasuke stuck another finger in Naruto's shoved both fingers deeper. Soon Naruto moaned really loud when Sasuke hit something within him.

Sasuke and Gaara then switched places and Sasuke pulled off his boxers and started rubbing his cock against Naruto's. Gaara shoved his cock into Naruto's lubed up entrance and moaned from the tightness and heat. Naruto spilled tears out of his eyes and Sasuke kissed his tears away.

Gaara pulled his cock out and slammed it back in. Naruto screamed silently from the pleasure.

"Nghh!" Naruto yelled as Gaara kept on slamming up against his prostate. Gaara groaned from the never ceasing tightness. Naruto screamed loudly and cummed all over Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his stomach and dipped his fingers in Naruto's cum.

Sasuke put his cum covered fingers to his lips and took a taste.

"Naru-chan tastes delicious…" Sasuke said huskily. Naruto blushed from the way Sasuke was looking at him. Sasuke got up and pushes Gaara off the bed. Gaara's cock came out of Naruto with a loud pop and strings of cum. Naruto groaned from the loss of cock filling him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his hands and knees and slammed into him.

"Nghhh! Suke!!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke kept pushing and shoving into him. Naruto shoved his ass back every time Sasuke rammed back in. Gaara got back up and looked at the sight and his cock sprang back to life with a vengeance.

Gaara got on the bed in front of Naruto and stood on his knees. Naruto looked up at Gaara as he was getting fucked.

"Suck." Gaara commanded. Naruto placed his mouth over Gaara's cock and immediately deep throated him. Gaara groaned from the wetness and heat of Naruto's mouth. They all moved in rhythm, Sasuke pushing Naruto forward and onto Gaara's cock. Back and forth, back and forth.

Gaara cummed into Naruto's mouth and Naruto thought he was gonna choke on the white liquid. There was so much of it! Naruto swallowed Gaara's cum and licked his lips. Sasuke slammed into Naruto a few more times and cummed in Naruto. Sasuke's cum kept on spilling out of Naruto.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. Sasuke laid on his back and stared at the ceiling while panting heavily. Naruto climbed onto Sasuke and laid on him while panting heavier. Gaara came up behind Naruto and started licking Naruto's anal hole with his tongue.

Naruto got back onto his hands and knees and shoved his ass on Gaara's tongue. Naruto held a heavy blush and kept on moaning. Sasuke had a front row seat of it and was instantly getting hard. Sasuke looked over at Gaara and smirked slyly. Gaara smirked back all the same.

"Hey…Naru-chan how's about round two?" Gaara and Sasuke said at the same time. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he was tackled to the bed.

"Wait Wait! Guys?! I'm too tired!!! I thought this whole point of this was to get me to go to sleep?! Hey!?" Naruto shouted but was silenced with a smirk and a pair of lips.

A/N: Soooo…how was that?? Reviews pretty pwease?! I need the encouragement to write more amazing awesome fanfics and actually post them!!!!

Until next story…

XxTaintedxX

Goobye!!! (Missing "D" purposeful!!!)


End file.
